A Batty Christmas
by black201
Summary: Diana is going to make Bruce spend time with her. BMWW


This was actually made during Christmas time but I forgot to post it.

A Batty Christmas

Diana hummed a tune as she walked through the Watchtower's halls, holding her hands together behind her back. She moved her legs in a carefree stride, the heels of her red boots clicking against the floor. Two new members of the League, Booster Gold and Fire, walked past her, talking of various things that Diana paid no attention to.

"Diana," J'onn called to her telepathically. "Do you know what happened to the remains of the chocolate cake?" Diana almost burst out laughing at J'onn's uncharacteristic question.

"No J'onn, I have no idea," Diana thought back as she headed into the lunchroom. The door opened up to reveal several of the league members walking about, enjoying their food and a large, heavily decorated Christmas tree in the corner of the room.

It was nearing Christmas time, and she had no one to spend it with this year. She could not go back to Themascyira because of her exile. Clark, J'onn and Kara were to spend the holidays at Smallville. John, Vixen, Flash, Dinah and Oliver were going to be at a ski resort. Shayera…no, she rather not think of her. The Watchtower was also going to have a small Christmas party…with pretty much no one that she knew personally knew. Then again, there was Bruce. Diana had broken into a smiled thinking about him. She knew she would have to spend time with him.

It was then that she had spotted Bruce, or rather Batman and John, at a table looking over the newer League member's reports, from what Superman had told her. Most of the newcomers had found the core members rather intimidating and chose not to anger them, especially Batman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Batman looked over Vigilante's report and files with an impatient motivation.

"Where are you going this Christmas?" John asked as he looked over Green Arrow's latest mission report.

Batman gave a slight, almost unheard, cough before speaking, "I'll spend some time at home."

"What and ignore Diana?" John spoke out humorously before putting down his file. Batman gave a piercing look under his mask but still gave John goosebumps.

"I have no idea what your talking about," Batman denied nervously, focusing his gaze on the file. "Diana and I are just friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," John spoke as he left out a snicker. "Tell that to Flash."

Batman was just about to open his mouth to speak before Diana came up to the two and put her right hand on Batman's shoulders and said, "What are you two doing?"

John let out a snicker before getting up from his chair to leave. "I'll leave you two alone." Diana immediately took the chance to sit in the chair previously occupied by John. She gave Batman a tempting look which made Batman nervous. She smiled and looked over some files herself.

"So I'm guessing your staying in for Christmas?" Batman stayed silent and looked away. "C'mon, you can tell me."

"Well I uh…" Batman stuttered, secretly glad that all the new members of the League did not see him. It would have taken the edge off Batman's reputation. Diana moved closer to Batman, her lips almost on his. "Wait…" Diana did not listen as her lips, for just an instant, touched his before the two heard a scream and several people falling to the floor. Diana and Batman turned around to see Flash, John, Green Arrow and Superman on the floor.

"Uh…hey ya Bats," Flash grinned nervously. Batman got up from his chair and approached them. The four immediately got up and fled. Batman still attempted to leave. As he walked through the door frame, Diana grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"You still haven't told me what you're doing for Christmas," Diana spoke softly. Batman flushed and looked down. "Hey Bruce," Diana spoke softly. Batman looked up to Diana's face and saw her flash a smile. "Mistletoe," Diana whispered, pointing up to the sprig attached to the door frame above them.

"Well…uh…I…uh…" Batman whispered before Diana pressed her lips on his, lighting every nerve on his body. Before he knew what he was doing, he pulled her into his embrace, holding her tight as they kissed further. As their lips reluctantly broke apart, Batman whispered, "I know exactly what I'm doing for Christmas." He then pressed his lips against Diana's, this time, it lasted even longer.

The End


End file.
